


Flashbacks

by mielipieli



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: One just has to love psychic people messing with one's head.  Basically angst and fluff as a result of the Rebirth Titans series





	

When Donna woke up again after being knocked out by the magical version of Tempest, - how did that happen - her head hurt like hell and both of the doppelgängers were gone. Shaking off her disorientation she looked around and found Dick lying a few meters from her. He was curled up and… crying?

She carefully moved towards him - she remembered that one time he woke up after having been knocked out and threw her against a wall because she was definitely not prepared for that - and sat down next to him. 

„Hey, it’s okay“, she said as she started to comb through his hair. „Just a dream. It was just a dream caused by the magical Lilith doppelgänger. Nothing more than a dream.“ He moved his head onto her lap. „Can I remove your mask?“ His head moved and Donna decided to interpret it as a nod. She separated the mask from his face to reveal red puffy eyes. Then Dick said something muffled through her clothes. „Sorry, I didn’t understand that.“

„Not a dream“, he said lifting his head up a bit. „Memories.“

Donna took a moment to realize what he meant before pulling Dick into a hug.

„Oh, Dick.“

He continued to cry into her hair while she held him. Ten minutes passed without either of them moving. Then Donna’s communicator beeped and she lifted a hand to activate it.

„Donna, Dick, are you two alright?“, Wally’s voice sounded slightly panicked.

„We will be. I kind of want to punch someone though.“ 

„Sorry, took care of the punching already. What happened?“, he sounded worried. Probably because Donna wasn’t telling him anything. Well, he’d have to deal with that for now. 

„Let’s talk about that later. Let’s meet at the safe house“, with that she deactivated her communicator. „Dick, I’m going to fly you to the safe house. Sleep if you can.“

————————

During the flight Dick actually fell asleep. Donna hadn’t expected that. Holding Dick in one arm in mid-air Donna knocked on the window. The others were already inside and turned towards the window upon hearing the sound. There were raised eyebrows and worried glances and Wally running to the window and opening it in a manner that made Donna worry the glass was going to break. 

„Is everything okay? Areyoualright?IsDickinjured?Why…“, Wally started talking fast and got faster as he went on making it impossible to understand what he was saying. Instead Donna pushed him aside and flew in. 

„Calm down, Wally. He just needs some rest.“ She went into the bedroom before Wally could reply. The bed was made. Donna pulled the covers off with her free hand and put Dick down. Then she tucked him in and laid his mask down on the bedside table.

„Donna…?!“, came a sleepy voice as she had already turned to go.

„Everything’s alright. We’re in the safe house and the others are sitting in the living room. Just get some more sleep in, okay?“

A content noise was made and Donna left the room with a smile.


End file.
